Harry's Girls
by AndAllThatMishigas
Summary: Harry takes Ruth to his home for the first time and finds himself getting a bit jealous.


**Harry's Girls**

In the shadow of the porch of a beautiful London house, a couple were kissing and giggling like teenagers. They were, however, far from being teenagers.

"Ruth, I've got to unlock the door," Harry murmured, tearing his lips from hers and fishing his keys out of his pocket.

They'd had quite a bit of wine with dinner, causing Ruth to be rather looser than usual. She was pink-faced and smiling, and she couldn't take her hands off her dishy date. "You've never taken me to your house before. We usually go to mine," she noted. Her hands traced the line of his coat.

"I know. But I thought it might be nice to spend the night somewhere without cat hair," he teased.

She swatted his chest as he unlocked the door. "Oh stop it, you love my cats," Ruth pouted.

He snuck a quick kiss to her lips as he neutralized his security system. "I love their owner," he corrected.

Upon entering the house, Harry took Ruth's coat and hung it up before flipping on the lights. The sound of small paws clicked along the hardwood floors. Ruth's gaze found the source of the sound. "Is this Scarlett?" she asked excitedly.

"Yes, there's my girl!" Harry replied with a grin as his beloved little Jack Russell came trotting over to greet them.

Without a moment's hesitation, Ruth kneeled down on the floor so the pup could sniff her. "Hello, Scarlett," she cooed.

The dog immediately nuzzled into Ruth's hand and wagged her tail madly. Ruth sat right down and began petting Scarlett, scratching her ears and nuzzling their noses together.

Harry stood by and watched the scene. It seemed that Ruth had gotten distracted from the lust that had coursed through both of them just a moment earlier. And yet, Harry couldn't find it in him to be annoyed. Because seeing Ruth and Scarlett take to each other so well and so quickly just warmed his heart.

"You know, I thought I was above jealousy," Harry noted allowed.

Ruth tore her attention from Scarlett for a moment, looking up at her chap. "Are you jealous of me for being greeted by your dog, or are you jealous of the dog for getting my kisses?"

He frowned. "Both, actually.

But Ruth knew he was teasing. At least, she hoped he was. She chuckled and got onto her feet. "I am sorry. Which of us would you like to take to bed, Harry?" she asked.

An electric jolt went through him at those words. The tone of her voice and the glint in her eye dared him to choose the dog. He considered it for an instant, just to drive Ruth mad. But he could make jokes another time. For now, he would take Ruth up to his bed for the first time. Hopefully the first of many, many times. Because he was only half-kidding about the cat hair. He'd gladly take Ruth anywhere, but he much preferred his pristine, professionally decorated and professionally cleaned home.

To help him decide, Ruth leaned in close. She placed her small palms flat on his broad chest and whispered, "I think you should show me your bedroom now."

Harry looked at her with dark, lust-filled eyes. His gaze didn't waver when he said sternly, "Scarlett, kitchen!"

The dog immediately trotted through hallway into the kitchen where Harry kept her dog bed. Without even bothering to check on Scarlett, Harry took Ruth's hand and led her upstairs.

A long while later, Harry held Ruth against him, her head tucked neatly under his chin, his hands stroking her bare skin. She sighed happily against him. Harry was still trying to catch his breath and get his heart rate under control. Ruth had the most delicious way of wearing him out.

"Can I get you anything? Shower or a drink or something?" he asked gently.

She grinned against him, recognizing the words. "Aren't you the considerate host?" she chuckled.

"Well, you are in my home. It's only fair that I cater to you as you do for me when I'm in your home," he pointed out.

Ruth shifted out of his embrace. "A glass of water would be nice," she requested.

Harry nodded. He got out of bed and put his shorts on for the trip downstairs. Ruth watched him with very tired but appreciative eyes. When he left the room, she practically collapsed onto the bed, utterly exhausted from the long day and the vigorous lovemaking.

A moment later, Ruth recognized the clicking of paws on the hardwood floor again. "Hello, Scarlett," she greeted sleepily.

The dog hopped up onto the bed and curled up beside Ruth. After a few lazy scratches, Ruth's hand stilled as she fell asleep. Scarlett snuggled close to her and settled down herself.

When Harry returned to the bedroom with some water for Ruth, he found the most charming sight. Ruth was fast asleep. Scarlett was nestled in her arms. Harry put the water on the nightstand beside Ruth. He took a moment to rub his index finger on Scarlett's snout, something he'd done since she was a puppy and would fall asleep on top of Harry's chest when they lay on the sofa together. "Good girl, Scarlett," he murmured.

Harry got back into bed and turned out the lights. "Goodnight, Scarlett. Goodnight, Ruth." He pressed a kiss to her bare shoulder and snaked his arms around her middle. It took some trying to not disturb their sleep. "Goodnight, my girls," he whispered.


End file.
